Acting Forever Young
by mangalover16
Summary: Massie is now the no.1 fashion designer in the world, her life couldn't be any more perfect, until she finds out that someone's coming close, with nonfashionable clothes!OMG it's Claire Lyons! TPC is back and acting like they never became adults.chp 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: 26 years old, graduated as one of the top students at NYU who majored in fashion designing and merchandising. Now 118 pounds of attitude, beauty, and brains. She's also the owner of her own fashion line, Look Hot by Massie Block, and she's the number 1 designer in the world! Her life couldn't be any more perfect until she gets the news that someone is coming close to replacing her, with non fashionable clothes! Massie couldn't be any more shocked when she finds out it's CLAIRE LYONS?

Alicia Rivera: works as Massie's top assistant and is also an intern and model at Ralph Lauren, her dream job. She supports Massie 100 and hates Claire, especially since she stole Josh away from her again as a sophomore in high school. She can't think of a better revenge than to take Claire's life away from her.

Dylan Marvil: She's now the hottest thing ever to happen to the Daily Grind since Merri-Lee Marvil became more than her mom, her co-star! Now a happy 121 pounds, sillky red haired, with an ah-mazing curvy body. Is still BFFs with Massie, Alicia, and Kristen, and will do anything to help her leader, Massie.

Kristen Gregory: graduated valedictorian at Princeton, but since then, she has hung up her soccer cleats for good when she didn't make the pro soccer team. Now she's just a worker at the Massie Block Fashion Company (which is good of course) but maybe a person from her past can help her...

Claire Lyons: She found out that she loved designing fashion styles too! Except hers are for mother-daughter and father-sons. Everybody loves them! She and Massie just spilt apart when she went to UCIrvine instead of choosing NYU like the rest. And when she started crushing on Josh and he crushed Alicia's heart to be with Claire, Alicia kicked Claire out of her life for good. What happens when 8 years later, they all see each other again, and it's not a happy reuinion!

Disclaimer: I didn't take this idea from anyone else. I also don't own the characters, except who I made up. I own the plot though. I don't get why people keep writing stories about TPC when they're adults though...I thought of this a while back, just been too lazy to actually write it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Block-"

"Ex-cuuuuuse me, I'm thinking up designs! What kind of an intern are you?" Massie Block said, way annoyed at her newest intern, Jamie. Massie picked up the remote, aimed it at her plasma screen tv which was just about to play the Daily Grind, and lowered the volume.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you have a meeting with the managers of Jimmy Choo later at 3:00," said Jamie, fingering her fake Louis Vuitton scarf that was around her Lucky Brand jeans.

"And why??" Massie said, looking up at Jamie from her new designs that she was working on.

"They want permission to put their shoes in your store, Massie Mania, that's as big and popular as Bloomingdales and Neiman Marcus," said Jamie, smiling brightly at Massie.

"Garcia!! I thought I told you that I was going to tell Massie that! Can't you ever listen? Some intern! Massie, I want her fired!!" yelled Alicia Rivera, speed-walking into Massie's office.

"Do-"

"No! Ms. Block! Please! I really really need the money that this job pays," Jamie begged.

"3 strikes you're done," Massie said after a few seconds, shooing her out of her office. Jamie gave a sigh of relief and walked out.

"You're too nice, Massie!" squealed Alicia.

"Duh!" Massie said, and smiled at Alicia. "Do you have my chai latte?" Massie added. Alicia nodded and handed Massie's coffee to her.

"Also, Massie, Dylan sent an email to you. She wants to have you on her show next week. Is that okay?"

"I don't know, Leesh, trying to draw up sketches for my fall line, which is going to be all about faux fur," Massie smiled, sipping her chai latte, showing Alicia a picture of one jacket.

"Brilliant!" Alicia smiled. Suddenly Kristen burst through the door, wearing a black scoop-necked shirt, slim-cut black jeans, and sported new leather boots.

"Hey, Mass," she said, sitting down on Massie's black leather couch. "Hey, Kris," said Massie, raising her freshly waxed eyebrows at Kristen's outfit.

Kristen just shrugged.

"What's up with the black?" Alicia asked.

"Seriously, you know black is out in the summer," Massie said. Kristen shrugged again. Suddenly, something chimed from Massie's computer.

Massie rolled her eyes, and turned to her computer. "So what's on my scheduale today?" she asked, grabbing her Juicy Sidekick 3 and moving her thumbs at lightning speed.

Kristen and Alicia both grabbed their palmpilots and powered it on.

"Well, at 11:00 which is in 32 minutes," started Kristen, "you have an interview with Ok! Magazine. They want to discuss about how you've become the definition of the word celebrity, since your fashion line is number 1, and you've been in tons of tv shows, movies, talk shows.

"Then at 11:30, you're meeting Abby at Cafe R&D at Fashion Island for lunch. Then at 12:45, you're meeting Hadley in front of Neiman Marcus to go shopping," said Alicia.

"Then you have the meeting with Jimmy Choo at 3."

"At 5, we're all going to Coffee Bean to meet up with Dyl."

"Then at 7, you have dinner with your almost fiance Seth Ryans," Alicia said slyly. Massie giggled and smiled.

Suddenly, something beeped from Massie's sidekick. "Mail from Dyl," she said. "Ehmagawd! Check this out!" she exclaimed and showed her sidekick to Alicia and Kristen.

--Original Message--

Sent: Monday, July 13, 10:28 am

From: Dylan Marvil

To: Massie Block

Hey Mass, you have to watch my show today. You'll never guess who's coming on, and it's so not good for you. Btw- you can come on my show next week right?

Coffee Bean at 5!

Dylan

"Who can it be?" Kristen wondered. "Hurry and put the tv off mute!"

Massie quickly reached for the remote and turned up the volume just in time to hear: "IIIIITTTT'S THE DAILY GRRRRRRRRRRIND!!!!!!! With your hosts, Merri-Lee Marvil and Dylan Marvil!!!!"

Dylan and her mom came into camera view smiling brightly and waving. "Double heart what Dylan's wearing!" said Alicia.

"Where's the interesting part?" Massie said, already bored. After 5 minutes of talking, Dylan finally said, "And now, I would like to introduce our special guest. She designs a fashion line for mother/daughter and father/son looks, which is soo popular now! For a weird reason," she muttered.

"She's coming to a close second to Massie Block, who I'm sure, everyone has heard of," said Merri-Lee. "Let's give it up for Claire Lyons!!!!"

A blonde walked on smiling sweetly, wearing a pink skirt, white tank top, and white Keds.

3 jaws dropped.

"CLAIRE LYONS????????"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's so nice to be on your show," Claire said, shaking hands with Dylan and Merri-Lee.

"Claire and I used to be such good friends," Dylan said, giving Claire a one-armed hug.

"We still are, right, Dyl?" Claire asked. "Uh, sure!" said Dylan, obviously thinking of what Massie now thought of Claire.

"So, Claire, what made you want to become a fashion designer?" Merri-Lee asked.

"Well, Merri-Lee," Claire started, "I think the bond between mother and daughters, and father and sons, should really grow since I grew up really close to my mother. I want all the families in the world to bond. So, I created these cool matching clothes!"

Merri-Lee wiped a "tear" from the corner of her right eye. "That's soo sweet," Dylan said sarcastically.

"Also, I hear you're going to become Mrs. Claire Fisher soon," Merri-Lee said winking at Claire.

Claire smiled brightly and nodded. "I can't wait," she said.

"When we get back, our chef will teach Claire how to make fancy pasta for her soon to be husband," said Dylan, smiling at the camera.

Massie pressed the power button and turned off the tv.

"Ehmagawd, right?" she said, standing up, revealing her outfit; bubbble-gum pink satin cami, short cream-colored cashmere tie-front cardigan from Marc Jacobs (just because she designs clothes, doesn't mean she can wear other designer clothes), white miniskirt from Chip & Pepper, and velvet platform sandals with 4 inch heels from Jimmy Choo.

"Claire Lyons-Fisher, a designer?" scoffed Kristen.

"Point!" said Alicia, rolling her eyes.

"Coming close to moi?" Massie said, her amber eyes flickering angrily. "As soon as I'm done with trashy Leechy Lyons, she'll be more pathetic than Britney Spears."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dylan! Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire Lyons? Suh-eriously? She's so D2M," said Massie, hugging Dylan at Coffee Bean.

"I know, total LBR," said Dylan, rolling her eyes.

"That's a total given," said Alicia.

"Kristen, get our orders?" Massie asked, staring at Kristen over her Juicy Couture Antoinette Shiny Gold sunglasses. Kristen nodded.

"French Vanilla," said Massie.

"Cinnamon Hazelnut," said Alicia.

"Butterscotch toffee," said Dylan.

After Kristen left, Massie said, "I think we should totally get revenge on Leechy Lyons since she was the one who ditched us for Cam when they went to UcIrvine together."

"Point," said Alicia, her eyes flashing angrily. She was super mad when Cam still didn't get back with Claire, so Claire went after Josh. In senior year, Claire and Cam got back together and Josh moved to Texas, so depressed since he and Claire had been dating for practically 4 years.

"What do you have in mind, Mass?" Dylan said.

"Invite her to my company, then Alicia, you'll say that you hate working here and ask for a job at her company, she'll of course say yes since she's such aa major pushover," started Massie. "Then we'll pretend that we hate each other now, and you can sabatoge her stuff there. We'll work out the deeds later, but first, we have to act like we like a little bit, just lie in the weeds."

"Done," said Alicia.

"Done," said Dylan.

"Done," said Kristen, who just sat down and handed everyone's coffees.

"And done," said Massie, smiling almost evily.

"So anyways," said Dylan, taking a sip from her coffee. "Ahhh. Can you buh-lieve the nice thing my mom did? I always wanted the Daily Grind to be mine! Eeeeh! Un buh-lieve-ah-bul, right?"

"Stop, rewind, ok go," said Kristen, wrinkling her brow.

"Whawt are you tawking about?" said Massie.

"Didn't you watch the ending of today's Daily Grind?" Dylan asked.

"No, Alicia was too mad at Claire so she turned it off right after the first commercial break," Massie smirked.

"Massie!" Alicia said smiling, and smacked Massie's thigh underneath the table.

"Well, my mom said that it was time for her to retire so she gave the show to me!!" squealed Dylan. The 4 girls started screaming as quietly as they could and they all hugged Dylan. Massie was also screaming for another reason: she was glad that it was just the 4 of them again. No wannabee them Claire Lyons.

"But Merri-Lee Marvil also said that she was starting her own talk show and it would air in September, it's called The Merri-Lee Marvil Show," Dylan added, rolling her eyes.

"I can nawt believe that you get the Daily Grind!!! Are you gonna make any changes?" Kristen asked, twiddling with the strings of her pink Splendid hoodie that Massie had made her change into.

"Maybe, I dunno yet. But puh-lease tell me that you can come on the Daily Grind next week?" Dylan said.

"Done," Massie said, after a few seconds of consideration. "I'll just have to move some appointments."

"Cool."

"Perfect."

"And done."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"You guys, guess what???!!!" Massie said the moment she walked into her office and found Alicia and Kristen waiting for her.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm engaged to Seth!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia and Kristen exclaimed, and they both started hugging Massie.

"I know, right?" Massie beamed, and then showed them her new Tiffany Lucida Three-stone engagement ring that Seth had given her.

"Bee-yoo-tee-ful!" Alicia said, staring at the ring jealously. She wasn't dating anyone, let alone being engaged.

"It matches everything I wear too," Massie bragged, fingering her ring. "Anyways," she said, getting to business. "Leesh, did you write the email to Claire inviting her to my house for a visit?"

"Done, here it is," Alicia said, showing Massie the email on Massie's computer.

--Original Message--

Sent: Tuesday, July 14, 9:34 am

From: Massie Block

To: Claire Lyons

Claire Lyons,

I'm inviting you over to my place for brunch, Friday July 17. Be there at 10 sharp. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen will all be there. The address is 401 Crescent Drive, Beverly Hills. You can't miss it, it's the biggest mansion there. I had it renovated so now it's bigger and more beautiful than the Virginia Robinsion Estate. Don't forget to bring pics of your house in wherever you live! You better be there :)

Kisses! Muaw!

**MASSIE BLOCK **

"Perf!" Massie said.

Just then, there was a barking sound and in walked Jamie with Massie's puppy, Pepper.

" Pepper!! Ehmagawd!" Massie said, crouching down and hugging her dog. "Thanks for bringing my luh-vuhly pup, now you have 4 strikes instead of three," she said and shooed Jamie out.

"Pepper is un-buhlievably adorable!" Kristen cooed, petting Pepper, Massie's shitz zu puppy that Massie bought when Bean had the shot. Massie still had a lot of pictures of her and Bean in her room though.

Massie sat down in her chair, and brought Pepper to her chest, thinking of Bean.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Hey, Cam! Check out this email I just got," Claire said, scrolling down to read the email, still shocked at it for some reason.

"Hey, hunny," Cam said, walking up behind her, and kissing her on the cheek. "Who sent the email?"

"...Massie. She invited me...over to her mansion in Beverly Hills for brunch on Friday. Should I go?" Claire asked.

"Definitely, you should totally meet up with your old best friends," Cam said, smiling at Claire.

"You're the best, you know that?" Claire said, and kissed Cam lightly on the lips. Cam grinned and said, "Thanks. I'm gonna miss you though so sooooo much."

"I'm gonna miss you even more."

"No, I will."

"No,_ I_ will."

Claire giggled and before you know it, they were making out, like teenagers all over again.

**FRIDAY**

At exactly 10:00 am, the doorbell rang, and Massie's maid/cook, Emilie, (just like Inez) went to open the door.

"Do we look like we have a date with revenge?" Massie asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"Given," Alicia said, not smiling. She had some serious "revenging" to do with Claire.

Just then, Claire Lyons walked in wearing a red fleece jumper and white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of Keds Elanor bluebird print in red. Same old Claire. The only difference was that her white blonde hair was longer and she no longer had those ah-nnoying bangs.

Massie gulped when she saw Claire Lyons. It's been a while since they were face to face. For a second, Massie missed being friends with Claire. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_WESTCHESTER DAY_

_8 years ago_

_"Well, I got into NYU!!!" Massie exclaimed happily to Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. _

_"Same here!" Alicia said. _

_"Me too!" Dylan smilied. _

_"Well, I got in, but I also got into Princeton, and my mom wants me to go there. You won't kick me out of the Pretty Committee right?" Kristen asked, putting her hands into praying position._

_"Ehmagawd, of course nawt!" Massie said sincerely. "We're BFFs forevs. Besides, at least 4 out of 5 will be at NYU."_

_"Uh," Claire said, staring down at her Keds Champion Mosiac. "Actually, I was acceped into UCIrvine, and so was Cam. So...I applied there."_

_"Claire, am we geeks?" Massie asked, her eyes hardening._

_"No."_

_"Then why are you ditching us? For a guy?" _

_Alicia and Dylan nodded their heads in approval. _

_"But...Kristen...Princeton...and...me...UCIrvine!" Claire stuttered. _

_"Whatevs," Massie said, and turned around to walk away, with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan following her._

_"Wait!" Claire said, close to tears. "Are we still friends?" _

_Massie stopped, and turned around. She offered a "real" smile and said, "Sure." Ahb-viously Claire wasn't trained enough to know that that wasn't a genuine smile. _

_But inside, Massie was hurt that her friend, her almost sister, was ditching her for a boy. And no one, I repeat, NO ONE, dumps Massie Block. _

Claire almost gasped when she saw Massie directly for the first time since 8 years ago. She looked wayyyy different. Way more pretty.

Massie's long brown hair was mid-back and it had black highlights, and she now looked like one of those cute Asian teenagers. Her style had improved by 100 times and her B cups were now C cups, like Alicia's. But Massie always flaunted them. Her skinny limo stick legs and skinny arms were gone, and replacing them were strong, tanned, not-too-muscular-but-not-too-less-muscular arms and legs. Obviously from a personal trainer. Massie still had that old charm bracelet from seventh grade, and amazingly, it was even more pretty.

Massie suddenly re-entered her body and smilied like a flight attendant. She took a deep breath and said, "Claire nice to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- i changed the address of Massie's house. Just to let you know. Hope you like this chapter:) special thanks to prongsies.lady for the ideas! **

"Massie!!!" Claire cried out, and ran to hug her friend. She didn't sense Massie's reluctantness so she hugged Massie dearly, like the friend she missed and hadn't really talked to in 8 years.

"Kuh-laire, ehmagawd! So glad you came," Massie smiled. "If you're hungry, we're just about to go to my private resteraunt for brunch right now, my cooks will make whatever we want to eat, kay?"

"That's sounds fantastic!" Claire said, smiling. Just then, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walked in from the other room and they screamed fake happily.

"Kuh-laire!" they said, and hugged her.

"Alicia! Kristen! Dylan! I miss you guys! How are you?" Claire asked. She was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling.

"We are totally awesome! Let's discuss over lunch," Alicia said, and hugged Claire again.

The 5 of them stood there for a while. After a few minutes, Claire asked, "Aren't we going now?"

"I just called James, he's coming," Massie said calmly.

Claire nodded and rocked back and forth on her toes and heels of her Keds.

Dylan groaned softly and tried hard to smile while she said, "James is Massie's butler, and he's coming over with the car now."

"Car? You can fit a car inside the mansion?" Claire asked, her eyes widening. _Wowwwwwwwwww._

Massie sighed heavily and said, "Not sports car car, golf cart car or like those carts they drive at like an amusement, but way prettier."

Suddenly, there was a light beeping noise and Claire turned around. There was a guy that looked around his early 40's dressed in a black suit and tie, driving a light purple golf cart with a gold M and a crown at the front and back. The cart had been maximized so now it held 7 people instead of the regular four. There were the driver's seats, the passenger's seats, the seats facing the opposite direction, and three seats facing them, with a mini fridge on the side. There were also white lace curtains covering the passengers seats.

"Oh my gawd," Claire said, staring at the cart.

"If you think this is awesome, you have to check out Massie's "golf" cart on her land/grass later," said Kristen. "It's the world's largest golf cart. You can check the Guiness Book of World Records."

"Can't wait!" said Claire and followed them as they sat down on the seats. Once Claire was seated, she moved her hand across the smooth, cushy white leather seats. _Niiiiiicccccceeeeeee._

While they were riding to Massie's private restaruant inside her mansion, Massie was only half paying attention to Kristen and Claire's conversation. After she had seen what Claire was like over the car, she couldn't help thinking how Claire would react to Massie's private restaruant, her 5 tennis courts, her porfessional Olympics type swimming fool, her regular "fun" swimming pool, her bathrooms with a jacuzzi in everyone of them, her outside jacuzzi with the tent-ish thing over it, her cabana, her room that was three times the size of her old room back in Westchester, with a door that was connecting her room and her room-sized closet that looked like a clothing store, with racks and shelves everywhere, her spa, and even more! Massie was especially glad that her mansion was twice the size of Alicia's old home and the fact that it was even more beautiful. After all, it _is_ the Massie Mansion!

One thing was for certain though, Massie's moment of affection and moment for missing Claire was over.

**Massie Block's Current State of the Union**

**In/Out**

Carrie Underwood/Claire

the ultimate revenge/no revenge

butt kicking/butt kissing


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh. My. Gawd!!!!!!!!" Claire said, her eyes bugging out at the site of Massie's restaruant. It looked really professional.

"Good morning, Ms. Block, table for 5?" said Chance, the waiter.

"Yep," said Massie, and smilied.

Claire gulped and walked forward. She had no idea that Massie was _this_ successful. She couldn't help but admire Massie and the outfit she was wearing; an aqua colored Joie cropped cardigan over a white lacy tank top, with a Diesel gray corduroy micro-mini and a pair of bronze round-toed flats from Marc Jacbos.

Claire knew that on any other girl, it would look like she was a walking fashion don't. Even on Alicia! But on Massie, it was totally fashion forward.

"What'd you like to eat?" said Chancy, taking on a notepad.

"I'll have some california rolls, a bowl of soba, and 2 sashimis. Cherry margarita," said Massie. Amazingly, she could now eat a lot without gaining a lot of weight, even if it is food with no fat.

"I'll take that with a Caesar salad, and a cherry margarita" said Alicia.

"I'll take what Massie had with some potato salad, and a Cherry margarita," said Kristen.

"I'll have a tuna fish wrap and some california rolls. Oh and a watermelon margarita," Dylan said. (She gave up burping words.)

"Um, I'll have a cheeseburger, hold the onion and pickle, extra cheese, some french fries, one Dr. Pepper, 5 sashimis, and a plate of penne pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan cheese," said Claire.

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia stared at her.

"I'm hungry!" Claire said. Massie giggled and soon they were all laughing. Just like old times.

After they had all eaten everything, the 5 girls continued to chat and gossip just like when they were teens.

"I'm so glad we're all friends again," Claire smiled. Massie smilied but on the inside, her heart dropped.

_Can I do this to Claire again? Should I? What should I do? I like hanging out with her and being friends just like we used to, but what about my reputation? That is my whole life. I spent years building it, starting as a puny intern for DKNY and now I finally have my own fashion line and I am famous times ten! But on the other hand, Claire Lyons...she gave me that lion charm and even though I threw it away since I was mad at her for ditching me...it still is in my head! I can't get my mind off of it. But Claire...the closest thing that I have ever had to a sister...decided to go to a different college to be with her boyfriend...and not me. Does she _know_ how much that hurt me??!!!! _Massie thought in her head. _What am I supposed to do????????_

**a/n- now you know why Massie "overreacted" over Claire ditching her. **


	8. Chapter 8

Just then, James came up driving the Massie car right in the middle of Massie's thought train. "Massie, you have a special visitor. Should I let him in?"

Then, a man with the most perfect shaggy blonde hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and the most ah-mazing kick butt smile with his perfect white teeth walked in. "Hey, babe."

"Ehmagawd! Seth! I so totally had no idea you were coming today!" Massie said happily, kissing Seth lightly on the lips.

Claire gasped while Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan just sat there calmly. Did they know realize who that was? It was Seth Ryans, _the_ American Dream Teen that all the girls in the US, and don't forget the UK, loved, and was supposedly hotter than Ashton Kutcher. He starred in a billion movies directed from all the A-list directors who've all won at least 4 Oscars.

"Hey, baby, I wanna introduce you to my old friend, Claire Lyons," said Massie, leading Seth over to their table. "Claire, this is my fiance, Seth Ryans. You ahb-viously know him."

"Yeah, hey Seth, it's nice to meet you," Claire said politey. _FIANCE???????_

"Claire Lyons, saw you on the Daily Grind a few days ago, I had no idea you were that popular in the fashion industry. Niice," said Seth, flashing that dazzling smile.

_Hottie times 10._

Massie smiled as she stared at Seth talking to Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen and not even flinching or gazing at Alicia's beauty. Seth was all Massie's, and he wasn't even like other Hollywood stars, people who get married and get divorced in a month. What they had was real love.

Massie then thought of all the things that happened to her since her good bye with Claire Lyons. She got famous, met Seth, fell in love with him, before wordly famous, and got engaged. Her life was perfect...until Claire Lyons entered her life again, just like she did in seventh grade. Suddenly, Massie realized what she wanted to do and what she needed to do: Claire, BUH-BYE!

**A/N- i know it was really short, but I hope you guys liked it anyway :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, this _is_ the world's largest golf cart," commented Claire, looking at the golf cart painted lavendar purple.

"Come awn, Claire, I'll show you my entire mansion and you can show me the pictures you brought from your home, wherever you love," said Massie, smiling and walked into the cart, patting the seat next to her for Claire.

"Kay," Claire answered, and followed her, with Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Seth following them.

Claire took out a pack of pictures from her white purse and handed it to Massie, who Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan crowed around. Seth reached for the remote and turned on the small plasma tv in the cart. He switched the channel which was playing America's Next Top Model to soccer.

"This is me and Cam in front of our loft in NYC the day we first moved in together," Claire said, pointing to the picture.

"That's us in the kitchen, there's me cooking spaghetti, that's Cam trying to clean the toilet, thats-"

Claire was interrupted by Seth yelling, "GOAL!!!!"

Massie rolled her eyes and said, "That's awesome, Seth!" she said, feinging excitement.

Suddenly, something beeped from her purse and she pulled out her Sidekick 3. "Just got an email from the producers of the Celeb Amazement Awards!" she said excitedly.

"Ehmagawd, what's it say?" Alicia asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Ms. Block," Massie started. "You have a guaranteed seat at the Celeb Amazement Awards next saturday. We have also chosen our two celebrity guests who are to be our hosts, randomely. And, you have been chosen to be one of the hosts, along with-"

Suddenly, the screen turned black.

"I can't believe my battery ran out now!" cried Massie.

"But I can't believe you're gonna host the Celeb Amazement Awards!!!!" squealed Dylan, hugging Massie.

"That's so awesome!" Kristen agreed.

"That's amazing, Mass," said Seth, kissing Massie lightly on the lips. Just then, something happened on the soccer game and he yelled, "Man, that dude is awesome! He's even better than Beckham!"

"Who is it?" Kristen asked quietly, her face holding this look that said I'm-fine-why-do-you-ask?

Before Seth could answer, the camera on shooted to a close-up view of whoever Seth was talking about. That guy had long, shaggy dirty blonde hair, but his back was turned. Suddenly, he gave a very familiar butt shake, pulling down his pants.

Alicia's, Dylan's, Kristen's, and Claire's eyes widened at the same time, thinking of the exact same person.

Massie, on the outside, looked bored and didn't care, but on the inside, she was hyperventilating. Could it really be him?

The live show of the soccer game turned to a interview between _him_ and the host, Rick Liason.

"Congratulations on the game you just won," said Rick. "If you win the game between you, the Californian Cougars, and the Fiji National Soccer Team, you're going to the championships!"

"Yeah, I think we might actually have a chance, and I'm really excited about it," _he_ said.

"I'm also told that you were chosen to be one of the hosts of the Celeb Amazement Awards, along with your co host,THE Massie Block."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he said, trying to smile.

"That was Derrick Harrington, and I'm Rick Liason. This is the real deal, now back to you, Debbie."

This time, Massie's jaw dropped, eyes widened, and gasped along with Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan.

They were right. It was him. It _was _Derrick Harrington.


	10. Chapter 10

**MORNING OF CELEB AMAZEMENT AWARDS**

Massie paced in her closet, looking at her huge celection of dresses that she had just bought, wearing a pink fluffy robe, and sipping a vanilla latte.

"Leesh, I'm freaking out here! I'm about to meet my ex in a few hours and I have NOTHING TO WEAR!!!!" she shrieked into her Apple iPhone.

"Don't worry, Mass," Alicia said calmly. "I'll be there in a few, k?"

"Ay-sap!" snapped Massie, and she put her phone on the shelf next to her dressing room (which she used when people were there) and collapsed into a cushy leather armchair.

Since Claire left for UCIrvine, Alicia had been like a second Claire. She no longer was the Alicia who told Massie everything about everyone, including their friends, for gossip points and wanted to be better than Massie Block. She was now the Alicia who was caring, listened to Massie's every word, comforted her, and told all her deepest secrets to Massie (and vice versa).

With Alicia's help, Massie finally decided on a white Asian inspired Harkham print mini tunic dress with buble sleeves and pink floral prints, black leggings, and a pair of ultra glam gold Marc by Marc Jacobs patent platform pumps with 5 inch heels. She also had on gold hoop earrings, and her engagement ring, which she had on to flaunt.

"Ms. Block, Seth Ryans is here with the limo downstairs," came Emilie's voice over the intercom, at 1:00 pm.

"Kay," Massie replied.

"Rate me," she said to Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan.

"9.8," they all replied at the same time.

"Perf," Massie said, and she walked down the stairs.

"Heyyyyy, you," said Massie, kissing Seth on the cheek.

"You look fiiiiiine, baby," he said.

"Thank you, let's go now."

They got into the limo, and drove away. When they arrived at the awards, people were screaming, papparazzi were crowding around the stars, there were camera flashes everywhere, and celebrities like Jessica Alba and Ashton Kutcher were walking down the red carpet.

"Ready, Mass?" asked Seth, holding his hand out towards Massie. She nodded once, and their driver opened the door; they were bombed by flashes of cameras and voices.

"Massie Block! Massie Block! Look this way!"

"Ms. Block, what's it like to be in competion with Claire Lyons?"

"Seth! Seth! I love you!"

Massie smiled at every possible angle, and she slowly walked down the carpet, arm and arm with her love and fiance, Seth Ryans.

Massie walked backstage fluffing her hair, looking around for any sight of Derrington.

"Ms. Block, you and Mr. Harrington will walk onto the stage from that door. The words which you'll say will be in front of you, like a slideshow. Got it? Now, has anyone seen Derrick?" said the stage manager.

"Chill, dude, I'm here," said a voice, and Massie immediately felt nervous. She turned around slowly, and flashed her movie star smile at him.

"Derrick!" she said, sauntering over to him, hugging him.

"Block!" said Derrick, hugging her back. Then he pulled away and looked at her. _Whooa. _He thought, staring at her, his eyes moving down from her beautiful locks of hair, her dazzling smile, to her chest, then to the huge diamond on her ring. He quickly moved his eyes back up to her face, which was still smiling at him.

"So, how've you been?" Massie asked him, trying not to focus on his cute dimples.

"I've been good, gone pro soccer. You look like you're doing pretty good too. Top fashion designer, pretty awesome," he answered.

"Yeah," said Massie, trying not to sound boastful.

"_Massie Block and Derrick Harrington to the stage in 2 minutes. Massie Block and Derrick Harrington to the stage in 2 minutes_."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Given!" Massie smiled, and she gulped. _Why did he have to look so hot?_


	11. Chapter 11

The awards went great. Massie had looked cool, calm, and especially hot.

"Hey, Block, you going to the afterparty at Trilos Square Garden?"

"No duh!" said Massie. "Can't wait!"

"See ya later, then," said Derrick, and he walked over.

Massie walked out of the building, and was instantly surrounded by fans, and friends.

"Let's go, Mass!" Seth yelled, grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards the limo. When they were safely inside, Massie let go of his hand and snapped, "Seth! I'm in 5 inch heels! I can hardly walk, let alone run!"

"Sorry, babe, will this help?" he asked, cuddling next to her and kissing her on the lips.

"You're forgiven," Massie giggled.

"This party is rocking," Seth said, bobbing his head to the music.

"Yeah, I love how it's outside and the lights are amazing," sighed Massie, holding her head back to stare at the sky.

"Block! Hey, Block! Doesn't this party rock?" appeared Derrington, bouncing to the music. Suddenly, he noticed Seth staring at him.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Seth Ryans, famous movie star, her fiance," said Seth, putting his hand out. Derrington's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he said fiance.

"I'm happy for you guys," he said, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, a blonde girl appeared next to Derrington and grabbed his arm. "Derry Bear, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, giving him a juicy kiss on the lips.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, sky blue eyes, a size 0 waist, and she was wearing a very low strapless dress.

"And who is this?" Massie asked, trying to smile.

"Hi!" she said, in a perky voice that really annoyed Massie. "I'm Cheryl! And I'm dating the Derrick Harrington!"

"Hi, Cheryl, I'm Seth," he said, flashing a smile at her.

She gasped and said, "Oh, I know who you are."

"Seth's my fiance," giggled Massie.

"Whatevs," Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I had no idea you were dating, Derrick!" Massie said, smiling.

"I had no idea you were engaged, Massie," Derrick smiled back.

"Looks like you guys have a lot to talk about," said Seth. "Let's go dance, Cher." "Kay!" she giggled and followed him.

"Outside," Massie said, and walked towards the door.

When they got outside, Derrick instantly said, "Cheryl's won on America's Next Top Model."

"So what? Seth's won 4 Oscars," said Massie, rolling her eyes.

"Cheryl is as hot as Jessica Alba," said Derrick.

"Seth is hotter than Ashton Kutcher," Massie shot back.

"Cheryl's a size zero."

"Seth has a 6 pack"

"You guys are the perfect couple," Derrick said sarcastically.

"I could say the same for you and Cheryl, Derry Bear," Massie said.

Suddenly, they looked at each other and both stepped forward. Before you know it, Massie's hands were around his neck, and Derrington's hands were on her waist, and they were kissing furiously.


	12. Chapter 12

When they pulled apart, 5 minutes later, they both blushed furiously.

"I can't do this to Seth," Massie finally said.

"And I can't do this to Cheryl," Derrington replied.

"Yeah," they said at the same time.

"We better go find them," said Massie, and she started walking towards the entrance, until she and Derrington passed by a couple furiously making out. Massie's eyes widened when she saw who they were.

She marched over to them, and pulled them apart. The guy looked at her and gasped.

"I can't believe you, Seth!!" Massie screamed at him.

"Cheryl?" gasped Derrington, marching to the girl.

"Hiiiiiii, Derry Bear," said Cheryl, batting her eyelashes.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like," said Seth, trying to kiss Massie on the lips. But she put her hand in front of his face and said, "Save it for the next girl who falls for your stupid seduction act. I think you were different from the rest of the Hollywood boys. But I guess I was wrong. We're over for good." Massie yanked the ring off her finger, and threw it into the lake. Seth yelped and tried to catch it, but it was too late.

"Yeah, Cheryl, you're always cheating on me, and then acting like you're all over me after. We're over too, way over," said Derrington.

"But Derry Bear-"

"OVER! Done! Finito! Got it?"

Massie stepped on Seth's foot (which had to hurt considering she was wearing 5 inch heels), and walked away, smiling when she heard Seth's "OWW!!!!"

She walked underneath a tree, and sat down on a bench. Derrington walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Massie replied.

He sighed.

"I thought he was really different, I really really thought he was right for me," blurted Massie. "Can't believe how stupid I was!"

"I was stupider. Can't believe that I fell for a stuck-up model like Cheryl, who practically has the words 'i cheat on my boyfriends' tattoed on her forehead," said Derrington.

"I was stupider than you," said Massie.

"I was stupider than _you_," said Derrington.

"I was!" giggled Massie.

"No, I was!" smiled Derrington.

They inched towards each other slowly. Derrington cupped Massie's face and kissed her softly, than more deeply. Massie felt her lips curl up in a smile. Derrick was so much more _right_ for her. Seth's kisses felt foreign and hard against her lips, but Derrington's kisses felt soft and perfect against Massie's. Like they were made for each other.

They broke apart and Derrington said, "Hey, Block, now that we're both single, you wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night? If you're not busy, of course."

"Yeah, given!" Massie said, without even thinking if she had some important business tomorrow night. She would cancel whatever plans she had, whether it was a photo shoot, or an important meeting with the managers of Neiman Marcus, whatever she had, she would cancel just to be with him. Was she in love already?


End file.
